


Laugh

by LadyMorphine



Series: Writing Prompt One-Shots [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Laughter, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: For a special someone. May they learn to fall in Love with their laugh.





	Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> For my special someone

I could not describe how much your laugh warms my heart  
But I am going to try, because I want you to understand at least somewhat how it feels.  
It feels like flutter of a butterflies wings deep within my heart  
A large beautiful basket of sunshine on a lovely summer's day  
Everytime you laugh it makes the smile on my face grow wider  
And it makes me want my smile to disappear less and less each time I hear your beautiful laugh  
You may think your laugh sounds like a maniac or you may think it sounds dumb  
But all your laughs from your sweet light giggles when I make that cute face you like  
To the loud laughs when we’re laughing out loud together at something funny or awkward one of us has done.  
Even your nervous laugh is cute to me  
And the way you say my name when you laugh warms my heart even more  
I can’t wait to hear your laugh  
No  
All your laughs for real one day  
I want to experience them for the full beautiful laughs that they are  
And even now your laugh is one of my favorite things in the world  
I love you


End file.
